He's a Monster, Why Do I Love Him?
by CommanderOfMurders
Summary: (I found only one of these and I thought there need to be more.) He killed my best friend. Started scaring wars. Killed children. Women. Men. So why the ever loving hell is he living with me!
1. Hello, Homunculis

This was the worst day anyone could imagine. At least that's what Roy Mustang was thinking as he listened to Fullmetal explaining how one of the homunculi was still alive. "I think that he was revived before we killed Father. Maybe that's the reason we could fight him, he used the last of his energy to rev-" the blonde was cut off as Mustang slammed his fist into the desk, "That doesn't matter! What matters is that bastard is still alive! We watched him rip out his own life source!" Edward looked frustrated and crossed his arms, "It might not matter to you but the point is that he's been captured!" he glared at the raven haired man because he was cut off. "What? Where is he," he grabbed the alchemic gloves off the table and stood, "he won't be thanking his creator after I'm done!", Hawkeye stood by the door grabbing Roy's shoulders in an attempt to stop him, "Sir, you can't just walk in there and attack him. You need to think this through first." he didn't even pause, pushing aside his guard, he kept storming down the hallway. "Oh I thought this through! The plan is to go in there and kill him permanently!".

All of the other officers watched Mustang, bewildered as he ran down the corridor, to god knows where with Fullmetal and Hawkeye following. "You don't even know where he is!", Edward called out which must have been enough to stop the other for a little bit. He thought for a moment before grabbing the nearest officer, "The homunculus, tell me where he is. That's an order!" he barked at the poor man, he sputtered for a moment before replying "in the cells downstairs...!" Mustang nodded before hurrying to the built in jail. He honestly didn't even know why it was there but he figured it was just in case. He glanced behind him, seeing Hawkeye following but Fullmetal must've given up. He quickly descended the stairs before slamming the iron door somehow into the wall, he turned to the guard staring at him. "Which one is the homunculus in?" the guard just grabbed a key and handed it to the other, "278" he answered.

When Mustang unlocked the white room he didn't expect to see Envy simply standing in the middle of the room. "Why are you still alive?!", Mustang yelled, making the obviously not as bad-ass palm tree flinch. He whipped around, his eyes widening when he saw the other though he didn't move. "I should just fry you right now!" staying silent, the other slowly shook his head. "Say something, godamnitt." Mustang had cooled off a little. Just a little. That was because he was the one with the key and the power to downgrade this enemy without breaking a sweat. "You really shouldn't be so pissed off already. It's not good for your health." Envy mockingly said. "We-", Mustang was about to retort before Riza put a hand on his shoulder from behind him. "I was trying to tell you, you're in charge of watching him until a plan is set in stone." Envy smirked slightly as Roy's eyes widened. "**WHAT?!"**


	2. Hey it's A New You!

**Okay, so first I would like to thank 'OrangeGlitter' for reviewing! To answer, I don't even know exactly what it is you are talking about. I do everything by myself, by hand (keyboard?). If I see a mistake, I fix it, which insures that there will be a LOT of mistakes, but I try! If you don't mind reviewing again, why do you ask? (Thank you for the 'Hell yes' XD I love it.)**

**Now, I'm not quite sure where to go with this but I'mma wing it. I'm not like the other authors that make up a plot then continue, I write a chapter from my imagination and continue doing that. I'm not good at romance (weird how that's my main genre) but my main goal in life is to entertain people, and that's why I'm here! So this way, you can learn a lot about my personality by paying attention to how I write. For more information please read my profile! ~:]**

**Thank you!**

Envy's Point of View

Alright, well I'll be the first to admit that being babysat by Mustang was a lot less eventful than I thought. There were about 2 or 3 guards right outside the door but none inside. Probably because Flame-o didn't want anyone stopping him from trying to kill me if I breathed. Yes, that was how bad the tension in this room was. I'm currently sitting on a bench in Sparky's office, watching him glare at me while somehow managing to do paperwork. Hawkeye had managed to calm him down and after much debate agreed to be my... er, 'Guardian'. I don't see how I need someone to watch me! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! Yet saying that aloud would only get me burned. "I'm bored." I whined, trying to get some sort of reaction out of him. "I could lock you up again, would that help?" it wasn't really a question though. I muttered a quiet "no", and sat back farther on the bench. He didn't scare me, nope, not at all. Nope. I just realize that I'm actually vulnerable, my power isn't completely back so if he wanted to, he really could kill me since Father wasn't here anymore to revive me. I wouldn't tell him that though. For once he actually looked down at his paper, probably realizing that he made a mistake. I managed to tear my gaze away from his glare, looking all around the roomy office. There was a small window behind Mustang's desk, and a potted plant beside the door. I imagine Hawkeye forced him to have it. The walls were a slightly ornamental blue, with small swirls and dots, while the floor was just a black carpet.

,,,,,CommanderOfMurders''''' (1 hour later)

Awhile later, Mustang stood up, the whole pile of papers finally completed I guess. He sighed, setting down his pen with a quiet tap. He grabbed a jacket off the back of his office chair, walking towards the door, he opened it and said something to the guards outside. My senses weren't as sharp as they would be after regenerating my powers, but I heard something like "You can leave now." and I saw shadows move away. "Come on." I look up to see him looking at me. Every time I saw him he still had hatred in his eyes, can't blame him though. I don't think I care, yeah, suck it, ass-hole! "What?" I ask, slightly confused. "We're leaving." Oh, I knew that. I stand, following him to the door. "Just when I thought you forgot about me." I smirk slightly. He then grabbed the front of my shirt, something I thought would've actually been difficult to do, and slammed me against the wall. I was honestly surprised as I flinched slightly. God, I'm growing soft.

Mustang's Point of View

I heard a loud thud as Envy's back collided with the wall. "If you try ANYTHING, I will not hesitate to kill you!" I growled, making sure he got the message. I noticed him flinch slightly, strange. I thought he was the most fearless out of all of the homunculi. He put his hands up in defense, any sign of fear quickly wiped off his face. "Relax, I don't have much of a reason to fight you anymore. Now do I?" he smirked slightly. God I want to punch him, but then Hawkeye would definitely let me have it. I let him go, stomping out the door. Yes I was pissed, who wouldn't be? Getting stuck watching over your greatest enemy! I would kill him if that meant not getting myself killed be the Fuhrer and probably losing my job. Walking out of my office, I could see Envy walking behind me, glancing all around the area. "I thought you've been here before?" I say. His violet gaze then fell to me, surprisingly no smirk evident. "Yeah, but I was in disguise." I simply nod. I don't really want to have an actual conversation with this monster.

When we finally arrived at the car, with minimum fights, Envy actually seemed reluctant to get in. "What's the problem?" the chauffer asked, not knowing who we were, well, at least who Envy was. Just knowing that he could quite possibly be a 'she'. Yes, he didn't bother to change his appearance. "Envy, get in the damn car!" he glanced at me. "I don't wanna." What the hell kind of answer was that?! "Well too bad! Get in, before I make you!" Damn, I sound like I'm dealing with a five-year old. He just glared at me and stuck his tongue out, I was so tempted to melt his face but doing that in public would be catastrophic. It seems that every time I think of killing him, something keeps me from it! Whether it be the area or the people around us. "Hey, if no one gets in I'll have to leave." finally, he slinks into the car, sliding over to the other side. I got in after him, making sure he didn't try to jump out or something, I reached over him and locked the door. He just glared at me again.

Envy's Point of View

I really didn't want to stay in a confined area with this guy. I mean, the office had an open door, but he reached over my lap and locked it so I probably couldn't unlock it without him noticing and I wasn't strong enough to rip off the door. I thought of a few things to say but normally thought better of it or if I did say it, he would just ignore me. Most of the ride went along in silence. "Here it is, boys." Mustang reached up front and handed the man some sum of money before getting out and waiting for me. I looked out, sliding through the open door and standing casually as the driver went away. "So where are we?" I question, stretching my arms and back with a loud crack. "My apartment building." he finally answered, walking up to the front and entering the large building. "Oh, so the big and mighty Flame Alchemist lives in an apartment? My, what a surprise!" I said sarcastically while moving my hands for emphasis. He glared at me, something that seems to be rather common between us. "Uhm, Sir?" the red headed girl at the counter started speaking, giving me an odd look. Mustang turned towards her, raising an eyebrow. I just put my hands on my hips and looked at her bored. "What is it?" he spoke formally and nicely. Never thought I'd hear that. She glanced at me again before shaking her head, "Er, nevermind..." I scoffed loudly, making sure that everyone in the room heard me. "Envy!" Mustang yelled at me. I merely shrugged and smirked at the embarrassed looking girl. I then trotted towards the stairs, assuming he doesn't live on the ground level. "Shall we go?" He apologized to the girl and followed me towards the stairs. He kept walking past me, making sure I followed. He eventually stopped at a door, taking out a key and unlocking it. Walking in a was instantly met with a mirror on the opposite wall and two small hallways on either side of me. I glanced towards both, seeing the left held another staircase and the one to the right held a living room with a radio on the side table and a beige couch; there was a large glass door showing a tiny balcony large enough for maybe 2 or 3 people to stand. The was another doorway in the living room, leading to a kitchen. Mustang followed, locking the door again. "Kinda large for one person, don't ya think?" I commented, seeing him hang up the his coat by the door and take off his military jacket, leaving him with his blue pants and black t-shirt. "I don't mind it." he walked into the living room, I followed suddenly realizing that he was actually an inch or two taller than me. He suddenly stopped, turning towards me "Do you need to sleep?" What? What kind of question was that? "Uh, no." I answer, raising an eyebrow. "Good."

,,,,,CommanderOfMurders''''' (1 and a half hours later)

Mustang's Point Of View

After basically interviewing Envy, I learned that he didn't need any of the basic things that humans do. I wasn't quite sure what to think of that but I decided that it was better than having to cook for two, though I rather let him starve if he did have to eat. Right now he was simply laying on the couch while I stood in the kitchen, looking out over the counter into the livingroom and out the window. I imagine he isn't as strong as he was before since be bad to be... well, reborn I guess, plus he hasn't tried to kill anyone yet. Most of the bit that we say to each other is arguments but no-one's been hurt. Yet. I still don't trust him of course, and I think he feels the same. I try to read him the best I can, so far he's the same bastard that he was before. I decided to call Fullmetal, after of course almost going deaf over the phone, he said that it seems as long as Envy doesn't have Philosopher stones he probably won't gain complete strength again. I didn't bother leaving so the Envy couldn't hear, I wasn't about to leave him in my home by himself. Why did I bring him here? That would be because there was no other place where I could keep track of him and still have him secure. Looking at the clock, it's about 9 p.m. I should go to sleep but what about him? I then grab the handcuffs off of my belt, I always had them because Hawkeye made me instead of always using alchemy for trapping foes. No, I don't do everything she wants me to. I walk over to him, "Give me you wrist." He sits up, giving me his best 'What the hell?' face. I repeat, "Give me your wrist." "Why?" he raises an eyebrow. "Just do it." He finally complies, putting his hand out, I quickly slap the cuffs across his wrist. "Oh come on! Still don't trust me?" he whines. "Why would I?" I grab his other wrist, doing the same so that his hands are now together. His skin was surprisingly cold, actually. Though I guess I should've know. He is a coldblooded killer. "I going to bed, do anything and-" he cut me off, "You'll kill me." I nod, leaving. I hear him sigh before the apartment goes silent. Tomorrow's going to be fun, isn't it?


End file.
